I Am PEANUTS
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: After falling into an alternate universe, Charlie Brown finds himself in the future and trying to find a way back home. Will he make it back or be stuck in a universe where he's 16? (Season 3 fan-fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**I Am PEANUTS**

**CHAPTER 1: WE'RE GOING TO THE FUTURE, CHARLIE BROWN!**

It was a calm spring morning, and the entire gang was out enjoying some fun in the sun with Sally and Eudora watching from the sidelines with Wyatt. And, while all of the kids were having a blast, things were about to become tragedy material once again.

"I don't feel so good, Linus." Charlie Brown whimpered after a few innings. He wasn't kidding as beads of sweat trickled down his face, his knees knocked together and his skin turned pale. It also didn't help that Snoopy accidentally swung his baseball bat at his temple a few seconds ago.

"You better sit down, Charlie Brown. Okay?" Linus insisted, but before the blockhead could do so, everyone had gasped, as Charlie Brown had fainted right on the spot from the bat at the head. "CHARLIE BROWN?!"

"Who knows first aid?" Lucy gasped.

"Krissy does." Claudia whimpered, running back home to fetch Krissy.

"GO GET HER!"

"ON IT!"

"What happened to Chuck?" Peppermint Patty worried.

"Every year, tragedy hits us, this one hit like a fly ball." Schroeder said poetically.

"Now's not the time for poetry, baby." Lucy recalled. "Our manager's life is at risk! And while he WASN'T a really good one for MANY years, we can't loose him."

"She's right." Snoopy thought to Gracie, via thought bubbles. "Someone needs to feed the dog."

"You and your bottomless stomach." Gracie thought back, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Who knows CPR?" Peppermint Patty bossed.

"Do you know it?" Frieda asked.

"Not really, but I read about it in a book once."

"Do what you can do help Charlie Brown." Franklin exclaimed.

"On it!"

"I wonder what's wrong with Charles." Eudora told Sally as Wyatt began crying.

"I don't know, Eudora." Sally said as her best friend grabbed the baby's bottle from the baby bag. Oddly, a bottle of formula didn't calm Wyatt down, neither did a toy or being rocked. "Oh great. One brother is unconscious and the other is inconsolable. Can this day get any worse?"

"Don't say that."

"Why not, Eudora?"

"When you say things like that, things always become worse."

"Good grief."

A few minutes later, the kids were waiting for Claudia and Krissy to arrive but even Krissy was struggling with waking Charlie Brown. Everyone was that greeted by workers in an ambulance arriving and placing the blockhead on a stretcher and taking him to the hospital. Frieda, Linus, Sally and Snoopy were, for good reasons, the most shook, and while Sally, Wyatt and Frieda went in the ambulance for the ride, everyone else was waiting for the news of Charlie Brown's fate. But they didn't have to wait too long as when Snoopy ran back home with Gracie, the two dogs returned with the limo and took everyone to the hospital.

"Here we go again." Lucy groaned to Schroeder, firmly grasping his hand as she began to cry a little.

"He's gonna be fine." Schroeder comforted.

"How do you know? You're not a doctor!" Violet complained.

"Sally turned out fine after her incident with the you-know-what, Charlie Brown's a tough guy. He'll show everyone he can make it."

"I hope so, sweetie." Lucy sighed.

At the hospital, the kids riding in the limo instantly ran to find where Charlie Brown's room was, but they weren't told anything except that two girls and a fussy baby arrived with him.

"Terrific." Peppermint Patty complained. "HE'S OUR FRIEND! WE HAVE TO KNOW HOW HE IS!"

"I hope it's not too severe." Linus gulped as everyone went to the waiting room. After some time, Frieda, Sally and Wyatt returned. "How's Charlie Brown?"

"Is ol' Chuck gonna be fine?"

"What happened to him?" Lucy worried.

"What do the doctors know?" Schroeder asked.

"One question at a time, people." Eudora groaned.

"My baby's in the ICU." Frieda sighed, trying not to cry.

"WHAT?!" the rest of the kids asked.

"For what?" Marcie shyly asked, trying not to freak out.

"He's in a coma." Sally mouthed first before saying it aloud to the kids. All gasped at the news. "Apparently he's been overworking himself so much that he just overworked himself into a coma. That and some other scientific doctor terms I can't understand."

"Do you know what it was called?" Krissy wondered.

"Some sort of dramatic brain injury."

"Traumatic brain injury."

"Whatever. Is it serious?"

"All we can hope for is that he makes a full recovery."

After a while, the gang could see him. Sally was trying her best to sooth Wyatt so he wouldn't fuss, but even she was beginning to cry, wondering how her big brother would pull through as she said, "Big brother, if you hear us, let us know."

**NEXT CHAPTER: ROADS? WHERE'RE YOU'RE GOING, YOU DON'T NEED ROADS**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT YEAR IS IT?**

_(NOTE: Now, this is where the real action happens! And in the words of Doc, you're gonna see some serious s-word. Also this is in a parallel universe to the up-and-coming SEASON 4 of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter.)_

Charlie Brown groaned as his eyes opened and he looked around at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked as he weakly got out of the hospital bed, with help from a nurse. He then looked around for his siblings, only to find a girl, about 13 or 14, and a little boy of 4 or 5 at the most. "Where…who…what happened?"

"You're awake, big brother!" the girl said, hugging her big brother. Charlie Brown's eyes instantly widened as he knew who was talking.

"Sally?" Charlie Brown gasped.

"Right here."

"And Wyatt?"

"Hi, big brother." Wyatt waved and greeted happily. He was dressed in one of Charlie Brown's old shirts, with blue overalls and red shoes. "Wow, you're tall."

"I am?" the blockhead asked himself in confusion before tapping Sally on the shoulder. "What year is it?"

"You've been in a coma for 4 years, it's really miraculous that you don't have brain damage." Sally said with a tint of sass.

"I have?! Where're the others?" gasped Charlie Brown.

"Come with us, big bro."

After filling out the required paperwork, Charlie Brown was allowed out of hospital and his little siblings showed him around.

"So…"

"You, and the rest of the gang are 16, Eudora and Linus are 15, I'm 14, Liam's 13 and little Wyatt here is a proud 4 ½ year old." Sally explained. "Not to mention that Peppermint Patty's sisters are now 11 and 9."

"Peppermint Patty has sisters now?"

"Step-sisters, but she calls them her sisters."

"Since when?"

"About three years ago, that's around the same time Dom died."

"Wait. WHAT?!"

"He and Sylvia were gonna discuss their relationship when a car struck Dom and he died in hospital!"

Clearing his head from what he was hearing, Charlie Brown decided to follow his little siblings to Ace's, as almost everyone was there.

"Hey, guys, look! Sal was right! Chuck's up an' about!" a teenager Charlie Brown knew was Peppermint Patty had exclaimed as everyone smiled. "How are you, Chuck?"

"I don't know anything about anything, Pepper-" began Charlie Brown.

"It's 'Tricia' when with others, but 'Peppermint Patty' when we're with the gang, and we're with the gang." Peppermint Patty smiled as she hugged Charlie Brown. Two little girls also hugged him. "Chuck, remember Yaz and Polly?"

"Yes. Why?"

"This is Yasmine, and this is Polly. They're my step sisters."

"Nice to meet you, Chuck!" said an eager Yasmine.

"Indeed it is." Polly sniffled a little.

"Why thank you, you two." Charlie Brown replied.

"Nice to see you again, Charlie Brown." A teenager resembling Skylar smiled. He didn't look like the Skylar Charlie Brown knew though, as this Skylar had no headgear and braces and had a prosthetic leg. "If you don't recall whom I am, I'm Skylar Chase Williams, boyfriend of Claudia Alexandra Grandin."

"Of course I remember you." Charlie Brown smiled. "We played War Cats one Saturday in November, right? The same day the girls had their girls' day."

"Ding."

"You've…grown."

"I know, and don't even get me started on this monster." Skylar then pointed at his prosthetic leg happily. "But since just about everyone asks, I DIDN'T get it amputated from an injury."

"You didn't?" Charlie Brown asked in awe.

"Diabetes cost me my leg."

"But, you don't eat sugar."

"It was a complication."

"Oh."

"We know, Chuck. Shook us all too."

"Where's Sylvia?" wondered Charlie Brown, trying to change the subject.

"I'll take you to see her." Holly said as she and Lucy showed him around to Sparkyville park, where Sylvia was helplessly grieving.

"Hi, Sylvia." Lucy smiled weakly. "How're you feeling?"

"Horrible!" bawled Sylvia before seeing Charlie Brown and instantly recognizing him. "Hi, Charlie Brown."

"Hi, Sylvia." Charlie Brown replied, sitting next to her on the bench. "So, you girls retired your Serpent Sister names, huh?"

"After my Dom died, I made Holly the leader until, about a few months ago."

"Why's that?"

"The town has five vigilante girls named the Serpent Sisters, now. They're now doing what Sylvia, Lucy, Amanda, Margaux and I did as kids." Holly explained as she and Lucy led him towards a group of five kids aiding a wounded mother duck and her seven young ducklings. "That's them."

"Charlie Brown, meet Cantil, Garter, Copperhead, Taipan and the new leader, Lyre." Lucy introduced.

"What's up?" asked Garter. She had waved blonde hair and had an eye bandage on her left eye. "Garter at your service."

"She looks cute, but she's feisty." Holly praised. "Just like me."

"What's with the-" Charlie Brown began.

"I was born missing an eye." Garter replied. "I'm used to it though."

Another girl stepped forward-the auburn haired girl. She wore an orange dress with red shoes and had a bucktooth. "Copperhead'th the name." she began. "And fighting'th my game. Anyone that betrayth me and my Thithterth won't live to tell the tale."

The tall girl with dark skin, red hair and daisy clip in her hair stepped forward. "Sorry about those two-my name's Leslie Anne but my handle is Lyre. I'm the new leader and I take no B.S from nobody. Be there or be dead. Anyhow, I'm the oldest here."

"And talletht..." Copperhead added. "Thhe'th taller than the growth chart!"

"My name's Cantil and don't forget it!" Cantil bossed. She wore overalls and had a baseball cap on her crow's nest of black hair.

The girl dressed in the turquoise vest, purple shirt and matching purple pants took a few steps forward, trembling a little-she looked younger than the other sisters, and with the freckles, this Serpent Sister could easily pass off as Peppermint Patty's younger step-sister.

"And who's this?" asked Charlie Brown.

"That's Taipan." Cantil explained. "She's 6, FYI. She's also not one to talk."

"Well, that's everyone." Lucy explained.

"So, what do you guys do?" Charlie Brown asked the new Serpent Sisters.

"We help people out." Cantil said.

"Alongside our best friends-the Spiders." Lyre beamed.

"The Spiders?!" Charlie Brown gasped as another group of girls walked by.

"Spiders, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Hobo, but my real name's Russi." A girl with frazzled dirty blonde hair said, she had tan skin and two green eyes.

"And I'm Wolf." Another girl with tan skin said. Unlike Hobo, this girl had cornrows in her orange hair and was wearing glasses that showcased her true blue eyes. "But my real name is Denise."

"I'm Sunny. Real name AND spider handle." Praised an African-American girl with pixie cut black hair and a large red ribbon in her hair.

"I'm Camel, like the cigars. My real name is Everest." A girl with peachy skin and grey eyes said. She, unlike everyone else, had braces on her legs.

"I'm Golden, my real name is Dorothy." A girl with blonde hair and green-grey eyes smiled.

"And I'm Red Back." The last girl said-a chubby girl with a loose, brown ponytail, a grey eye and brown eye and hooped earrings.

"Nice to meet you all." Charlie Brown smiled.

"You're welcome." The six Spiders said in unison.

"We wanted to name one of us 'Tarantula', but Wanda was very reluctant to allow it." Camel told Charlie Brown. "I don't know why, though."

"You'll learn." Charlie Brown told the Spider, giggling at their innocence. They'd find out, but until then, he hoped they didn't have any tragic innocents like the previous generation of Spiders and Serpents did.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BROTHER BONDS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: LIKE CHARLIE BROWN, LIKE WYATT**

Charlie Brown sighed as he and his little siblings headed home. Everything was changed now, as Snoopy was waiting by the doorstep, moping. "What got into Snoopy?" Charlie Brown asked Sally.

"He does this every day." Wyatt explained. "Because he feels deep concern about you, big brother."

"Snoopy! I'm home!" Charlie Brown exclaimed as the beagle tilted his head towards his master's siblings to find out Charlie Brown really was home from the hospital. Eagerly, Snoopy ran towards him and hugged him before calling out to Gracie. "When did this happen?"

"Snoopy and Gracie tied the knot a year ago." Sally explained. "Claudia doesn't mind, and she still gets to see Gracie."

"That's sweet." Charlie Brown smiled as Wyatt ran to the backyard and returned with a basket in his hands. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Sally replied, pulling back the covers to reveal not one, not two, but six puppies sleeping in the basket. "Snoopy named them after the characters in the late Helen Sweetstory's books."

"The late?"

"Yeah. Snoopy was crying for weeks."

Wyatt smiled and handed his big brother one of the puppies. "His name is Peter."

"Hi there." Charlie Brown cooed as Peter opened his eyes and pawed at the blockhead's nose.

"He likes you."

"I like him too. So Wyatt, wanna have some fun with your big brother?"

"Of course! Can my friend Patricia Caroline and her cousin Hansel come too?"

"Sure they-do I know them?"

"Patricia Caroline is Kayla's daughter, Hansel is Krissy and Red's son."

"Red and Krissy had a son?"

"He's real cute and he really loves his aunts."

"I guess they can come." Charlie Brown shrugged.

After a while, two little kids showed up. One had her hair in pigtails and wore all blue. That was Patricia Caroline. The other little kid had on a yellow sweater with jeans. That was Hansel.

"You look just like your mom, Hansel." Charlie Brown praised.

"Thanks, Uncle Charles." Hansel replied. "But most peoples calls me 'Little H'."

"I think I know why…"

"Why?"

"It's a…go ask your aunt Claudia afterwards."

"Okay, Uncle Charles."

Charlie Brown smiled as he prepared to teach Wyatt the ropes of kite flying, yet was amazed by his little brother's ability to fly his kite. "Just like Sally says you do it." Wyatt smiled.

"Indeed, although you do it better, Wyatt." Sally teased as she gossiped with Michael (Charlie Brown instantly recognized him), Liam (nee Rerun) and Piper.

"Great job." Charlie Brown praised his brother.

"Thanks. Wanna try? Sally says you're great at it." Wyatt asked.

"Of course." Charlie Brown replied, but his kite began to plummet down, luckily, it swooped back up in the air as the three little kids cheered.

"You really ARE good with kites!" cheered Wyatt.

"Thanks."

"You're welcomes."

"Way to go!" Patricia Caroline cheered.

"What she said!" Hansel added, pointing at his older cousin.

Charlie Brown then sighed. "Wyatt, I'm sorry I missed out on some milestones in your life, I still wanna be there for you, okay?"

"Okay, big brother." Wyatt replied.

Smiling, Charlie Brown chuckled as he and Wyatt continued flying their kites with Patricia Caroline and Hansel. But all the while, Charlie Brown was thinking of one thing:

"How do I return home?"

After a full day of fun and after Wyatt's friends had left, the three Brown children were talking at the dinner table.

"So…what other major events did I miss out on?" worried Charlie Brown.

"Nothing too plastic." Wyatt explained, poking at his food.

"Drastic." Sally corrected.

"Who cares?" Wyatt shrugged as he continued playing with his food.

"Charlie, I'm glad you're alive and alright, even after 4 years." Mr. Brown comforted.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown sighed, looking over at his younger siblings. "What were his first words?"

"We'll tell you later, Charlie. Right now, we just want to celebrate having you home." Mrs. Brown explained.

"Understandable." Charlie Brown shrugged as he decided to eat his supper as well. He was about to eat when he heard Snoopy whimper.

"I'll feed him!" Wyatt exclaimed as Sally aided him out of his booster seat and the youngest Brown sibling headed to the counter, climbed atop it and grabbed a handful of cookies from the cookie jar before crushing them. "Here, Snoopy."

"Cookies again?" Snoopy sighed as Wyatt placed the cookies in the dog bowl. "With the round headed kid back, I'll have a more balanced supper."

"It's cookies tartar." Wyatt told the beagle.

"I'll get him down from the counter, mom." Charlie Brown said, heading for the counter and picking up Wyatt. The rest of the evening was eventful to say the least, with Sally inviting Frieda, Eudora, Linus, Michael, Liam and Piper over for a quadruple date movie night over pizza. After the movie finished, everyone just talked to one another for a while-wanting to tell Charlie Brown more and more about what he missed. Frieda especially was thrilled to have Charlie Brown back.

"I missed you, hun." Frieda cooed to him.

"Me too, baby." Charlie Brown replied.

Everyone was having fun, but both Charlie and Wyatt were going to have to bond again as Wyatt tapped Charlie Brown on the shoulder, holding a book in his hands. "Can you read a bedtime story to me, please?" asked Wyatt.

"Sure thing." Charlie Brown smiled. "Is it the Bunny-Wunnies?"

"I save that for Sally. She says you once read this book to her. Can you please read it to me?"

And very soon, Charlie Brown and Wyatt were reading a picture book in the latter's room to help him sleep.

"Goodnight nobody, goodnight mush, and goodnight to the old lady whispering hush." Charlie Brown read as Wyatt smiled radiantly in his bed. "Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere."

"That was a good book, big brother." Wyatt said, yawning as Charlie Brown tucked him in.

"I know. Sleep well, Wyatt." Charlie Brown smiled, kissing his brother's forehead.

"You too, big brother."

"I will." Charlie Brown smiled as he tiptoed out of the room, whispering, "Goodnight, Wyatt."

"That was so sweet." Frieda smiled as Charlie Brown returned to the living room. All he could say was:

"I know."

As the night continued progressing, Charlie Brown had one thought on his mind. And that thought was how he would've stayed in a coma for four years without brain damage. Somethings just didn't make sense though.

**NEXT CHAPTER: HOME OR BUST**


End file.
